Alunan Rindu
by AliveYJ
Summary: YUNJAE / Short Fic; Kumohon, pergilah dari bayangku!


Disclaimer: "_I don't own all character in this fanfiction. But this fiction is mine_."

Genre: Romance, Drama.

Rated: T

Pairing: YunJae

Summary: Rasanya sulit sekali menghilangkan bayanganmu.

**Warning! AU; Boys Love**; **MalexMale**; **OOC; ****Typo(s)****; All Jaejoong's POV****.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alunan Rindu**

**©AliveYJ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini… apa para bintang takut padaku? Langit malam terasa begitu redup. Alunan melodi yang mengalun lembut dari kotak musik itu membuatku semakin hanyut dalam anganku. Kupejamkan kedua mataku, ikut menyelam dalam permainan melodi. Kilatan memori itu mulai berkelebat dalam otakku.

_Bruk!_

Lengan bagian kanan jaket abu-abu itu basah. Sorot mata laki-laki itu begitu tajam. Telapak tanganku tiba-tiba terasa dingin. Syukurlah—yang tertumpah hanya—air putih. "Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!" ucapku dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Lelaki itu menggertakkan giginya dan kemudian mendesis penuh penekanan, "Orang bodoh pun tahu jika maaf tidak akan membuat jaket ini kering!"

"Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!" Aku tak sadar jika suaraku sedikit bergetar. Laki-laki ini menakutkan! Kulihat ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di sekitar pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Lupakan! Kalian hanya membuang waktuku."

Aku menatap nanar lelaki itu. Tanpa kusadari, semakin lama ia semakin mengecil dari pandangan mataku.

Acara _Cover Dance Competition _ini begitu meriah. Nada-nada mengalun begitu merdu. Dengan sabar, para kontestan menunggu pembawa acara menyebutkan nomor urut mereka. Tanpa sadar, acara ini sudah sampai ke penghujung acara. Kontestan terakhir ini begitu memukau. Hati. Mereka membiarkan hati mereka yang mengemudikan tubuh mereka.

Pandangan mataku terpaku sesaat. Jaket itu, jaket yang sama persis dengan jaket lelaki yang tak sengaja kutabrak tadi. Pantas saja dia kelihatan sangat kesal, itu kostum untuk pentas. Astaga!

Tak terasa, acara ini benar-benar selesai. Para penonton menjauhi panggung, terlihat seperti riak air sungai yang menjauh dari lemparan batu. Seseorang menarik tanganku. Refleks, tanganku balas menarik tangan Heechul yang sedari tadi menemaniku menonton acara ini. Heechul balas menarik—gerakan refleks yang harus muncul saat di keramaian—menyelamatkanku. Aku menyentak tangan kananku yang ditarik oleh orang asing tadi.

"Siapa?!" tanyaku sambil menyentak.

"_This's me,_ Sang _Prince Charming_, Changmin!" serunya tanpa merasa bersalah. Heechul mendengus mendengarnya. "Aku pikir kau seseorang penderita _pedophilia_ yang sedang mencari mangsa!"

Heechul bersendekap dengan wajah kesal. "Lain kali cukup sebut nama. Tidak perlu tarik-tarik, aku dan Jaejoong jadi mengira dirimu seorang penjahat." Aku hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

Changmin hanya tertawa. "_Hehe,_ maaf. Aku hanya ingin mengenalkan kalian dengan sepupuku. Dia salah satu kontestan sebentar," tatapan mata bulatnya menyapu sekelilingnya—tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dari tempatnya berdiri—lalu berteriak girang saat menemukan siluet seseorang yang ia kenal, "Yunho-_hyung_! Ke sini sebentar!"

Berbeda dengan Heechul mendumel kesal sambil menggosok-gosok telinga karena teriakan Changmin, jantungku rasanya seperti ingin melompat. Lelaki itu, lelaki berjaket abu-abu itu lagi. Oh, Tuhan! Dewi Fortuna benar-benar tidak berpihak padaku hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alunan Rindu**

**©AliveYJ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Changmin, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah baikan?" tanyaku pada Changmin yang bersandar di atas ranjang. Sepertinya demam Changmin sudah mulai turun. Hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah karena demamnya yang—menurutnya—menyebalkan itu. Changmin hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah sebalnya.

Saat aku dan Heechul sibuk bertanya tentang keadaan Changmin yang jarang sakit itu, tiba-tiba ketukan pintu yang teratur itu memecah obrolan kami. "Masuk, tidak dikunci!" sahut Changmin dengan suara lirihnya.

Mataku sedikit terbelalak saat melihat si pengetuk pintu. Jung Yunho… nama itu yang terlintas di otakku. Untuk apa lelaki menyebalkan itu datang ke sini?

"Tumben sekali sepupuku yang tampan sekali ini datang menjengukku…," sindir Changmin halus. Mendadak aku tersadar. Benar sekali, Yunho kan sepupu Changmin. Bodohnya aku.

Yunho berjalan mendekat ke arah kami dan ikut duduk di atas ranjang. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil barangku yang tertinggal saat aku menginap di sini," jawabnya sampil tetap menatap layar ponselnya.

Changmin mendecak kesal. "Sudah kuduga!"

Aku menggeram pelan. Aku tidak tahan dengan sikap menyebalkan lelaki ini. "_Hey,_ kau!" jariku tanpa sadar menunjuk di depan wajahnya, "kau benar-benar orang paling menyebalkan dari sekian orang yang pernah kutemui." Aku memalingkan muka. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba rasanya aku kesal sekali dengan lelaki ini.

Lelaki itu tidak berpaling dari ponselnya sedikitpun. "Oh, ya? Begitukah?" Ia berucap dengan nada cuek. Ya Tuhan! Lelaki ini mengesalkan sekali!

Aku berdehem sedikit keras dan berpaling menatap wajah imut Changmin. "Maaf, Changmin," aku menggenggam pergelangan tangan Heechul, "aku dan Heechul mau pamit pulang. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu lama," kataku dengan nada sedikit sungkan.

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk menatap layar ponsel. "Keberatan jika kalian aku antarkan?" Aku dan Heechul saling bertatapan, berusaha berbicara dengan telepati. Heechul kemudian tersenyum. "Tawaran diterima!" jawabnya dengan semangat. Aku hanya menghela nafas berat, _bukan itu maksudku, Kim Heechuuul…!_

Tanpa sengaja, pandanganku dan Yunho saling bertabrakan. Kulihat ia tersenyum miring mengejekku, seakan berkata, '1-0' lewat tatapan matanya. Aku hanya bisa melotot membalasnya dan segera berjalan keluar dengan wajah yang memerah, malu. Yang terakhir kudengar dari kejauhan adalah teriakan Changmin dengan suara seraknya, "Hati-hati di jalaaan…!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Alunan Rindu**

**©AliveYJ **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pertemuan kedua kami saat di rumah Changmin, entah bagaimana aku dan Yunho menjadi begitu dekat. Lima bulan setelahnya pun kami mulai menjalin suatu hubungan. Siapa yang menyangka jika ada benang merah di antara kami yang lebih mirip anjing dan kucing itu? Kejutan dari Tuhan memang selalu tak terduga.

Besok adalah hari jadian kami untuk yang ke-1. Bibirku tanpa sadar tersenyum saat mengingat tingkah lakunya selama ini. Senyumnya, tingkah mengebalkannya, wajah bersalahnya saat tanpa sengaja menjahiliku, itulah yang membuatku semakin menyayanginya.

Aku memandangi kotak di tanganku yang sudah terbungkus rapi dengan kertas bergambar. Aku akan berikan padanya, besok. Mungkin terkesan sedikit feminin, tapi aku berharap semoga ia akan menyukai kotak musik ini.

Lamunanku pecah. Ponselku menjerit, memohon untuk ku acuhkan. Nama Yunho muncul dalam layar berbentuk persegi itu. Dengan senyum mengembang aku mengankatnya. "Halo?"

"Apakah aku sedang berbicara dengan Jaejoong?" tanya sebuah suara lirih dari seberang sana. Alisku bertaut, bingung. Ini bukan suara Yunho! Aku bertanya dengan ragu, "Ya, saya Jaejoong. Maaf, ini siapa?"

"Jaejoong, saya Jung Jessica, kakak Yunho," suaranya terdengar semakin lirih, "terima kasih telah menemani hari-hari Yunho hampir setahun ini."

Sesaat, aku merasa kepalaku pening. Ini tidak terdengar seperti berita yang baik. Kudengar isakan pelan dari seberang sana.

.

.

.

"Tuhan telah memanggil Yunho…."

**END**

**AN :**

_Remake_ dari cerpen lawas aku, lagi malas ngerombak banyak jadi hasilnya cuman seperti ini.

Semoga menghibur! ^^

_Wednesday, 150318._―06.25 PM


End file.
